


What if

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: What is Molly invited Annabelle inside after she dropped her off?





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have any prompts for these two send them to me on tumblr? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

When Annabelle saw Molly walking alone in the dark, the street lights not doing that disco ball-esq dress any favours, there was no question about whether to stop or not. 

She and Molly weren't friends, she was sure Molly hated her, but she wasn't about to let a girl walk home alone at such a late hour. 

Molly, of course, was very  _ Molly  _ about it before finally agreeing to get in the car. 

They talked and it was actually kind of nice, Molly at least looked somewhat ashamed when Annabelle opened up about the nickname. 

When Molly invited her inside when they parked up, Annabelle surprised even herself when she agreed. 

“Do you want to come inside?” Molly asked, looking from her house, all of the lights out, to Annabelle. “Nobody is home.”

Annabelle thought about teasing her, telling Molly to at least buy her dinner first, but Molly kind of looked like she was waiting for it so Annabelle held back. 

“Really?” Annabelle frowned, leaning over to peer at the house. “Are they coming back for tomorrow?” 

“Nah, they have a work thing,” Molly waved her hand dismissively, and Annabelle watched her carefully. “It's fine, I know its late, you don't have to come in.”

“Do you have decaf?” Annabelle asked. 

“We have tea, raspberry and cranberry.” 

Annabelle’s lips curved up into a little smile. “That sounds disgusting, I'm in.”

They ended up in Molly’s room, both leaning against the wall either end of the window seat, mugs trapped between their hands, knees bent and their feet almost touching. 

Molly had gotten changed when she got in, pulling on a pair of sweats and some math camp sweater that Annabelle rolled her eyes at. 

“So,” Annabelle hummed, surprised by just how comfortable she was, the tea warming her insides. “Why were you walking home on your own? I would never think Amy would allow that.”

“We had a fight,” 

“I didn't think you guys fought.”

“Yeah, well, she lied to me, so.” Molly shrugged. 

Annabelle watched her for a second, head tilting curiously. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“I just--she said she was going for the summer but she's going to the whole year, and she didn't tell me.” Molly grumbled. “She claimed I'm  _ controlling  _ but she is just as at fault, she's more than willing to hide.”

“Maybe hear her out?” Annabelle suggested. “You guys have been friends since you were kids, and Amy has always been quite timid. And don't take this as an attack on you, but I'm in no way saying you are a bad friend, but maybe you being more of extrovert then Amy stunted her a little. And, like you said, that not on you, Amy is happy to hide, but maybe she needs a push. And this is going to be good for her, taking a gap year and doing something like this.”

“I just don't understand why she wouldn't talk to me about it.”

“Because you're pushing and overbearing, “ Annabelle shrugged. “And Amy is a pushover.”

“Don't hold back,” Molly grumbled. 

“Do you  _ want  _ me to lie?” Annabelle asked, and Molly tutted before shaking her head. “Because I think you know it's true, and I think you know why Amy didn't come to you with this.”

Molly looked down at her mug, tracing her finger around the rim. 

“And, you know, when you aren't being judgemental or all holier than thou, you're nice.” Annabelle said. “I'm not saying you're a bad person, I'm not saying Amy is, this is crossed wires and a lot of pent up bullshit that you guys haven't bothered talking about, so you should, because if Amy leaves without you guys making up then that could end a lifelong friendship.”

Molly worried her lip between her teeth, and Annabelle let herself watch her. 

Looking back now, knowing what she knows about her own sexuality, Annabelle figured that Molly had been her first crush when they were in first grade. 

She got teased for her weird clothes, her glasses and knowing it all attitude, but Annabelle had always been kind of enamoured by Molly. 

At least until she became judgement and stuck up, then Annabelle decided she was over it. 

“You're right,” Molly murmured. 

“That tends to be the case,” Annabelle teased, smirking at Molly playfully, arching a challenging eyebrow at her. 

Molly rolled her eyes. “She's going over there to do some amazing things.”

Molly hummed as she took a sip of her tea.

“I just-- we had  _ plans _ , you know? We were going to travel after college, but that's been put off now because she will be a year behind.”

“Did you both make those plans or did  _ you?”  _ Molly looked down again. “I'm sure Amy didn't object, just agreed, so you aren't at fault here, no one is. Again, crossed wires.”

“I just thought we'd do it together, I guess.”

“It’s not gonna work like that anymore, it's easy in high school to spend every waking moment with someone, but from here on out it just isn't feasible. She's going to Botswana, then you will be in New Haven and she will be in New York, then God knows where you will end up with your jobs.” Annabelle knew she wasn't being particularly supportive, but Molly needed to hear this. “Doesn't mean you aren't best friends anymore.”

“Yeah, I know.” Molly sighed. “I will call her in the morning.”

Annabelle nodded, taking a drink of her tea. 

“How are you feeling about tomorrow?” Molly asked. 

“I'm just so glad it's over, I can't wait to get to Yale and just start over.” Annabelle said. “I don't care if you're the most popular kid in school, high school sucks. You? How is your speech coming along?”

“I've had it written since junior year.” Molly said, and Annabelle laughed softly, which seemed to take Molly by surprise. “But a few things have changed so I will have to go over it in the morning.” 

“Last minute changes?” Annabelle whistled. “The control freak in you must be having an aneurysm.”

“Maybe it's the one whole beer I had but I don't really care.”

“Oh, one beer, huh?” Annabelle smirked at Molly. “What would your parents say?” 

“They'd have to be home to even know about it,”

That made Annabelle frown, tilting her head questioningly. “They're always away?”

Molly lifted her eyes to Annabelle, and Annabelle wasn't really sure what Molly expected to see, but she looked surprised by what she  _ did  _ see. “They have jobs, you know? They are marine engineers, they have to be away a lot.”

“It doesn't matter if they  _ have  _ to be.” Annabelle frowned. “It still sucks to not have them around, especially when you're about to graduate high school.”

“I had Amy’s parents, it wasn't that bad. I got to spend so many nights sleeping over at Amy’s.”

Annabelle nodded, bringing her mug up to her lips. “It's okay to be mad at them for this, you know.” Annabelle said, taking Molly completely by surprise. “Just because it is your normal doesn't mean it's okay.”

Molly nodded slowly, and Annabelle turned her attention out of the window, letting Molly mull it over. 

It was a little over ten minutes before Molly spoke up again, pulling Annabelle’s eyes away from the stars she had been staring at for a short while. 

“Do you wanna stay the night?” Molly asked. 

“Sure,” Annabelle agreed, because it was almost two and she was due up at six, anyway. So, why not?

Once ready, they settled on Molly’s bed, Molly on her back and Annabelle on her front, propped up on her elbows. 

“Thank you,” 

Annabelle lifted her eyes to Molly, arched her eyebrows at her. “For what?” 

“Stopping, most wouldn't have.”

“I'm not about to let you walk home alone this late.” Annabelle shrugged, pulling the sleeves of her hoodie down over her hands, offering Molly a little smile. “Besides, us girls need to look out for each other, no one else is fucking going to.”

Molly looked somewhat ashamed, and part of Annabelle, the really nasty part, thought ‘ _ good, she should feel bad _ ’, but that wasn't who she wanted to be. 

“People make mistakes, you know? And we are socially constructed to hate women, we are taught to pit women against each other. I know I will be teaching my children otherwise.” Annabelle said. “The only girl that has ever been on my side since I started that school was Hope.”

Molly’s eyebrows raised in surprise, then she tried to school her expression, which made Annabelle laugh. “Hope? Hope Silvers?” 

“Yes, Hope from Miss Fines class.” Annabelle grinned at Molly. “I'm sorry, are you doing judgemental right now?” 

“What?  _ No,”  _

“I think you are, Davidson,” Annabelle cocked her head playfully, arching an eyebrow at Molly. “Damn, I thought you would have known better by now.”

“Shut up,” Molly grumbled. “Can you blame me? Hope has hardly been nice to Amy.”

“Well, yeah, she hasn't really graduated from playground rules with that one.”

Molly frowned, turning onto her side to face Annabelle. “What does that mean?” 

“Seriously?” Molly frowned. “You don't know?” 

“Know what?”

Annabelle shook her head, letting her eyes fall to her hands, fiddling with her sleeves. “Doesn't matter.”

“No,  _ what?”  _

“It's not my business,” Annabelle shrugged. 

Annabelle watched Molly, a smile tugging on her lips at the face journey Molly went through has she pieced it all together. There was confusion, then thoughtfulness, then realisation, then surprise. 

“Really? Hope has a thing for Amy?” 

“You're smart, Davidson.” Annabelle laughed. “Look, Hope only told me because we were high, she doesn't want anyone to know, I just figured you would have known. Amy is a bit dense with that kinda stuff, but you're smart, I thought you would have noticed.”

“Amy has always had a thing for Ryan, there was no room for anyone else.”

“That's why Hope didn't say anything.” Annabelle rested her cheek on her arms. “Can't say I blame her, really, Amy is kind of intimidating.”

“Amy?”

“Yeah, not in a, like, I'm afraid of her kind of way. But she's clever and so unwaveringly nice, you know? That's intimidating to a lot of people.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Annabelle let herself stare for a short while, watching Molly as she seemed to be lost inside her own head. “How was your night, other than your fight with Amy?”

“It was nice, I spent a lot of time with Nick, actually.”

“Oh,” Annabelle hummed, ignoring the feeling that settled in her chest. 

“It wasn't anything,” 

“I mean, I get it, he’s handsome, and more charming than someone who looks like that should be. He's a cool guy,” 

“I mean, yeah, but, I don't know, I guess after spending time with him I just wasn't as into it as I thought I would be.” Molly admitted. “Which is odd, because I thought her was a brainless jock then I got to know him and he's actually kind of smart, and likes Harry Potter, and, I dunno, I just don't  _ feel  _ it like I did before.”

“So,” Annabelle pushed herself up onto her elbows again, regarding Molly with a little smile. “What  _ do  _ you look for in a guy, then?” 

“I'm not sure, honestly.” Molly hummed. “I guess I would like them to be smart, funny, don't take themselves too seriously.” 

“Wow, did you read that in generic answers one-oh-one?” Annabelle rolled her eyes, “Come one, Molly, give me a real answer.”

“I mean, I guess-- they would need to be passionate about something. It doesn't really matter what, I just find passion really attractive, you know?” 

Annabelle hummed, nodding her head slowly. 

“I don't want to need to change for them. I want them to make me  _ want  _ to be a better version of me, and not make me feel like I'm not good enough and have to be better.” Annabelle watched Molly as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, a little smile pulling on Annabelle’s lips. “I guess I just want to feel wanted.”

“That's kind of a low bar, but I get it.” Annabelle hummed. “See, I enjoy sex, which a lot of people would turn their nose up at when hearing that from a girl, but it's true. But I've seen how guys treat girls like me, and it fucking sucks.”

Molly brought her eyes back to Annabelle, moving to prop her head up on her fist. “Do you really enjoy it?” 

“I do, it's  _ fun,  _ you know?” Annabelle said. “If you're safe, and it is consensual on both sides then why not just enjoy it. It's nice, and it helps you  _ relax.  _ You've never?”

“No, I spent all of my time focusing on school.”

“Do you regret that?” Annabelle wasn't judging Molly, and she hoped Molly knew that. 

“I want to say no, because I'm going to Yale, and I got an amazing internship. But I missed out on a lot of stuff.”

“Guess you will just have to make up for it in college?” Annabelle shrugged, smiling at Molly. 

“I think so,” Molly hummed. “Do you still plan on pretending not to know me?” 

A ghost of a smile pulled at the corner of Annabelle’s lips. “I'm still debating that.”

“I'm trying to be better,” Molly said. “What you said makes me want to be better.”

That made something in Annabelle’s stomach flutter. “You're not a bad person,” 

“I know,” Molly sighed. “I guess I just don't want to take myself too serious.”

“It's about balance, knowing when to stop so you don't compromise school.” Annabelle said. “As soon as you start compromising school then everything starts to get out of control, that's not what you want. If you meed to miss a few Friday nights to make sure your essay is perfect then do that, but don't miss out Friday nights to study a subject you know you have down.”

Molly was staring at her with a soft look, one she had only seen directed at Amy. 

“You're mental health won't stand up to the same routine that you had through high school at Yale, you need you time, you need time to relax, and maybe that's not partying but you need something.”

“You're right,” Molly hummed. 

“And you gotta make friends, dude. Amy is great but you need more than one perspective on life.” Annabelle said. “And I know I said it would pretend I didn't know you, but if you need something familiar, I might give you my number, if you ask nice enough.”

Molly laughed, and Annabelle felt almost proud of the fact  _ she  _ was what prompted that. Then Molly touched her arm, and even over her hoodie, Annabelle felt her heartbeat kick up. 

“Thank you,” 

“You don't have to keep thanking me,” Annabelle whispered, wondering if it was just her that could feel the shift in the room. 

Molly just smiled at her, and Annabelle had to wonder  _ what  _ she was thinking. And, really, she knew this wasn't a good idea, but she glanced down, her eyes lingering on Molly’s lips for far too long. 

Annabelle was the first to lean in, she knows that much, but Molly was definitely moving in, too, ready to meet her halfway. 

Then Molly’s eyes slipped closed and there was a flutter in Annabelle’s stomach, because she was about to kiss Molly. 

At least she would have, if her phone didn't start going crazy on the bedside table. 

Molly’s eyes sprung open, but she didn't pull away, instead staring at Annabelle with a curious look. 

“Sorry,” Annabelle apologized, leaning over to grab the phone. 

There was a few texts from Hope, multiple from Tanner and Theo, and a few from other kids in school. 

She opened Theo’s text, frowning at the video he has sent. 

“Oh, shit,” Annabelle whispered as she watched Amy being put into the back of a police car. “Uh, your best friend is a jailbird.”

Molly blinked a few times, seemingly still a little dazed from their almost kiss, but then she frowned. “What?” 

“Amy was the kid who got arrested the night before graduation,” Annabelle offered Molly her phone, watching as Molly’s eyebrows raised, and her mouth dropped. 

“This is my fault.” Molly whispered. 

“What? You weren't even there.”

“No, but Amy didn't even want to party tonight, but I called Malala.” Annabelle didn't really know what  _ that  _ meant, but she found herself nodding anyway. “She just wanted to stay home, but I made her go.”

“She had fun, I saw her. She was chilling with Ryan, she was singing.” Annabelle said, “And there is nothing you can do tonight, you will have to go get her tomorrow.”

“They won't release her tonight?” 

“No, she will have to do at an overnight at least.” Annabelle said, grinning cheekily at Molly. “Never know, prison might be good for her, she might come out as part of a girl gang.”

Annabelle expected Molly to argue, or scoff, but what she didn't expect was for her to laugh, ducking her head. 

“She'll be fine,” 

“Yeah, I know,” Molly hummed. 

“And you shouldn't feel bad, Amy is her own person, and, apparently, she chose to get caught to let everyone get away.” Annabelle said. “She's a school hero, according to Theo.”

There was a proud smile on Molly’s lips, and Annabelle kind of wanted to try and kiss her again but decided against it, moving to set her phone on the table, settling on her front, her arms under her pillow as she relaxed. 

“You should sleep, Davidson, you need to go rescue your wife in the morning.” Annabelle murmured against the pillow, and Molly hummed, reaching behind her and flicking off the bedside table, the room dimly illuminated by a street light. 

Annabelle was just dozing off when Molly spoke up. 

“Annabelle?” Annabelle hummed sleepily. “I had fun tonight.”

“Yeah,” Annabelle breathed, “Me too.”

\--

Come the morning Molly was up and gone before Annabelle had even woke up, leaving a note by her phone telling her she was going to try and get Amy out before graduation, and that she would see Annabelle there. 

Annabelle found herself laughing at the fact Molly at put double ‘x’ at then end, then scribbled it out, then wrote it again. 

Annabelle pocketed the note before leaving, making sure the door was off the latch and that it was locked before she drove home.

Her parents fussed over her when they got to the school, and Annabelle managed to pull herself away from them, moving to sit beside Hope. 

“Where'd you get to last night?” Hope asked. 

“Molly’s,” Annabelle answered. “What about you?” 

Hope pulled her eyes to Annabelle. “I was with Amy,” 

“Before she got arrested?” Annabelle teased. 

“Yeah,” Hope laughed. “Where's Molly?” 

“Getting Amy out,” Annabelle sat up a little straighter, looking around. “They should really be here by now, though.”

Annabelle really thought they weren't going to make it, then they came crashing through the gates, making an action star-esq entrance. 

Annabelle didn't miss the fond look from Hope when Amy pumped her fist, but she couldn't really say anything because she knows she was staring at Molly with the softest expression throughout her entire speech. 

Molly found her afterward, Annabelle was talking with Ryan when she felt a soft touch to the base of her back. 

Annabelle turned to see Molly standing there, a smile pulling on her lips unwittingly. 

Ryan excused herself, and Annabelle turned to Molly. 

“Hey,” Annabelle greeted, “I don't know what the speech was before, but  _ that  _ was amazing.”

“Thank you,” Molly ducked her head. “I wanted to apologise for leaving this morning.”

“I get it, you had to get Amy out.” Annabelle smiled reassuringly. “How are you guys? The fight over?” 

“Yeah, we made up, but we have a lot to talk about before she goes.”

“When are you leaving for New Haven?” Annabelle asked. 

“The end of the month,” Molly answered. “You?” 

“Two days. I have a residence at the hospital before we start.”

“Oh, no way? Which faction?” 

“Trauma at Bridgeport.”

“Bridgeport?” Molly grinned a grin similar to the one she had when she found out about Amy the previous night. “That's one of the best teaching hospitals in the States.”

Annabelle nodded, suddenly feeling bashful, ducking her head and peering up at Molly through her eyelashes. 

“I would kind of like to finish what I think we started last night.” Molly said, a slow smile pulling on Annabelle’s lips. 

“ _ Now?”  _

“I mean, I know you might not want people here to know, so-” 

Annabelle cut her off by taking a step toward her, one hand on Molly’s cheek and the other on her neck, pausing for a few seconds to let Molly back out, letting her nose brush against Molly’s as she kissed her. 

There was a few seconds where it was just them, both settling into the kiss, Molly’s hands finding Annabelle’s hips and pulling her in. Then she could hear what she was sure was Tanner cheering, then Theo joined in, both whistling at the girls. 

Annabelle just flipped them off without pulling away. 

When they did part, Annabelle just barely has time to open her eyes and smile down at Molly before she was being pulled away by Amy, and Annabelle just watched her go. 

“That's a dopey smile if I've ever seen one.” Hope commented as she came up alongside her. 

“Fuck you.” Annabelle shot back without any really bite behind it. 

“They're going to take a photo with Miss Fine, then Amy is probably going to grill Molly on how the fuck  _ this  _ happened.” Hope side eyed Annabelle. “Did you sleep with her last night?” 

“No, we talked.” Annabelle shrugged. “It was nice, she isn't as judgement and standoffish as she seems.”

“Mm, take your word for it.”

“What about you and Amy?” 

Hope shrugged. “She's going to Africa and I'm going to Europe, I don't think it would work.”

“So make it a promise, not a relationship.” Annabelle said, rolling her eyes when Hope frowned. “A promise that, if you are both single when she gets back, you'll give it a try. You don't want to start anything when within a month you won't even be on the same continent, that would never work.”

“You are obnoxiously wise, loser.” 

Annabelle found Molly a short while later, smiled when Amy grinned widely at her, like she was happy to see her. 

“Hey, Amy.”

“Hey, hi. How are you?” 

“Good, I saw your self sacrifice last night, impressive.”

Amy scoffed and waved her hand before claiming she had to go talk to her parents, which was a lie, Annabelle could easily tell. 

“So, I don't know if you have plans tomorrow,  _ but _ if you don't I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee? If not we can catch up when you get to New Haven.” Annabelle asked. 

“I can do coffee.”

“Cool, I left my number on a note on your bedside table.” Annabelle smiled, moving toward Molly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Call me and we can sort something.”

“I will,” Molly promised. 

“Bye, Davidson,” Annabelle said with a little wink, spinning on her heels and heading back to her parents, giddy in the knowledge that tomorrow she had a date with Molly Davidson. 


End file.
